


我的一个叛徒朋友

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Chinese Language, F/M, 中文注意, 主要角色死亡, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 王国五骑士之一、暴烈的德莱娅，一直以果断灵活、招招致命的狠辣剑法而著称。她的骑士伙伴们十分熟悉她的战斗风格，直到有一天，德莱娅突然开始使用一种以前从未见过的、更加凌厉狡诈的新招式。





	1. 朋友

　　德莱娅喜欢在轮班过后去泪水之城一个不显眼的小酒馆喝酒。

　　她是王国五骑士之一，王和其他骑士都知道德莱娅除了战斗以外没别的爱好，就是喜欢酒。按理说只要她开口，尊贵的陛下一定会赏赐她喝不完的上等贡酒，德莱娅却从没这样请求过。她只是从她丰厚的俸禄里随便抓出一把吉欧，把骨钉别在腰上，钻进那条脏兮兮的小巷，推开酒馆的大门往吧台一坐，端着酒杯就一直喝到第二天凌晨。

　　这个酒馆没什么特别的好酒，她去那里是为了一个酒友。德莱娅不知道对方的名字，只从他携带的骨钉和行走站立的姿态判断对方是一个战士。他们只是天天在酒馆里见面，坐在吧台最中间的两个位置上，端着酒杯一起说说话，喝上半宿的酒，然后在酒馆门口分别，各自回到自己的住处。德莱娅往西返回皇宫，生着红色双角的战士向东走到下榻的旅馆。

 

　　德莱娅第一次往这种犄角旮旯的地方跑是在一次宫廷宴会中。作为战士，她实在很讨厌上流社会那套繁琐的礼仪和假意的吹捧；作为骑士，德莱娅的言行举止却代表了陛下的脸面，她必须得穿着绷得紧紧的礼服和别的骑士们站在一起，用优雅而疏离的动作同每一个与会者客套寒暄，礼貌地婉拒那些企图通过和她搭上关系来平步青云的家伙。这让她感觉比连续征战半个月还要劳累，就算宴会上有整个国度里最好的酒也不能让她心情好一点。

　　宴会通常持续到接近半夜，但其他骑士们和她一样不耐烦，他们总是悄悄商量好，轮流留下几位骑士来充场面，让其他骑士有机会从大厅溜出去透透气。只要几位骑士走在一起，光凭那种肃杀的气场，就没有谁会胆敢上来阻拦和盘问。

　　于是这次轮到德莱娅从王宫里悄悄跑了出来，她把礼服换成了一件普普通通的粗布斗篷，骨钉和钱袋藏在衣摆下，再把兜帽拉下来遮住大半张脸。她的外形比较独特，如果就这么在街上溜达说不定会被别的虫子认出来，德莱娅可不想惹来不必要的关注。

　　虽然跑了出来，德莱娅也不知道她应该去哪里好。说实话，她没在王宫的时候就在外面领兵打仗，一回王宫除了巡逻也是整天泡在训练场，还真没怎么在宫殿周围逛过。她往上层走了走，路过那个大家经常谈论的许愿池，里面有一个大大的苍白之王的塑像，十分庄严，无论看多少遍都能立刻就令她肃然起敬。德莱娅低下头，在心里默默称赞她的国王陛下，并一道祝福了现在居住在御花园的王后陛下，然后满怀敬意地向更上层走去。

　　许愿池让德莱娅想起了座落在中心广场的巨大空洞骑士喷泉雕像，那是一位伟大忠诚的骑士，它用自己的牺牲换来了如今永世不衰的圣巢；还有三位守梦者，他们的长眠使圣巢的长治久安有了稳固的基础。她搭乘电梯上到泪水之城，淋着雨在喷泉雕像旁站了一会儿，决定在附近找一家没什么虫子的酒馆坐下来安安静静喝杯酒。

 

　　挂在门框上的风铃被打开的门板推动，发出叮叮当当的脆响。泽若转头向门口看去，进来的是一位穿着斗篷、戴着兜帽的年轻女性。

　　“喂，我说，那边那位小姐。”他以为这是泪城哪个人家半夜翻窗偷跑出来玩耍的女孩儿，好心提醒道：“快回自己家吧。这里是酒馆，不是你这种小姑娘该来的地……”

　　话还没说完，泽若就注意到了对方的动作。他嘴里的“小姑娘”在斗篷下带着一把骨钉，此时对方的手正警惕地按在剑柄上，那姿态和气势明显属于一位技巧娴熟的战斗者。

　　“……哎呀。”这姑娘脾气真是火爆，看起来可不好惹。他抬起双手作出安抚的动作，一边表明自己没有恶意，一边赶紧打圆场：“失敬了。我看出来了，你是一位战士，不是谁家的小姑娘。抱歉啊，我还以为这大半夜的，这种地方除了我也不会有别的虫子来了……小哥！来客人了！”

　　德莱娅也看到了泽若靠在吧台边上的骨钉。这个有着红色外壳的虫子穿着轻便的铠甲，显然也是个战士，看起来他只是有些喝醉，对她并没什么威胁。德莱娅并不打算搭理一个醉汉，她哼了一声，在吧台另一端最远的位置坐下。

　　泽若拉住从后台走出来准备迎接客人的酒保，趁德莱娅看菜单的空档悄悄要了杯新的酒，在她招手叫酒保过去的时候，泽若轻轻敲了敲桌子，然后将那只装了半杯酒的杯子顺着吧台的木质桌面滑了过去。德莱娅没反应过来对方想干什么，不过倒是反射性地伸手截住了溜过来的酒杯，没让它越过桌沿砸到地上。

　　“刚刚多有冒犯，小姐。这是请你的酒——算我的赔罪。”

　　德莱娅举起杯子晃了晃，盯着泽若；对方也看着她，一副态度诚恳的样子。她将杯沿凑近嘴边，啜了一口：“无妨。我接受了。”又道，“真是粗野的请酒方式啊。”

　　“和这个地方不是正配嘛。”眼看对方接受了他的道歉，红色的战士轻轻哼笑起来，“何况我也是个粗人。”他挥手示意德莱娅看看周围：这家酒馆不大，陈设也很粗糙，吧台沾着油污，地上搁着酒桶，架子上摆着大瓶的原料酒，还放着橡木和栎木做出来的杯子，大得简直像个小盆，一摞一摞的玻璃杯是市面上最廉价的便宜货，看起来也没怎么擦干净——确实，在这种地方，想要不显得格格不入，非得要举止粗鲁些不可。

　　“粗糙是粗糙了些，好在够清静。”德莱娅也笑起来。比起在宫廷宴会上端着水晶杯小口抿酒，她还是更喜欢在这种地方开怀畅饮。

　　“夜上三更，跑到这种偏僻的地方寻清静，小姐倒是有趣。”

　　“大半夜独自坐在这里的阁下，不也一样？”

　　“别别别……我哪里当得起‘阁下’二字？都坐在这种地方了，小姐，随意一点吧。”

　　他们暂时不再互相打趣，各自坐了一会儿。泽若将杯里剩下的一点酒喝光，站起身拍拍斗篷，拿起自己的骨钉别回腰间，向德莱娅点头道别：“时候不早了，小姐。告辞。”

　　德莱娅也回以颔首：“多谢你的酒。”

　　这一通乱逛还真逛到了个好地方。骑士眯起眼睛，惬意地仰头灌下一大口酒，想，以后要常来。

 

　　从此，德莱娅时不时就会往那家酒馆跑。红色的战士好像也很中意那个地方，只要德莱娅推开门，几乎次次能见到坐在吧台正中的战士。

　　骑士的位置从吧台尽头挪到了战士旁边。他们酒量都不错，一杯接一杯的喝到最后也顶多是微醺。两位酒客总是一边喝一边东拉西扯些无关紧要的事情，聊一聊怎么保养骨钉，谈一谈哪家店卖的油脂最能防锈，骂一骂哪个官员屁大点能耐都没有还胖得跟个肥波似的。只是战士和骑士从不谈及自身，他们也不去探究对方的身份。喝酒、道别、各自回家，已经成了他们每天的惯例。

　　但惯例总有打破的一天。

 

　　一种奇怪而似曾相识的瘟疫在这个国家悄悄蔓延开，上至位高权重的朝廷重臣、下到卑微低贱的普通蛆虫，受到感染的虫子开始胡言乱语，说着什么梦境里的一道光在召唤之类的话；渐渐地，感染者的眼睛里就会冒出诡异的橙黄色光芒，变得神志不清，甚至攻击撕咬身边的其他虫子，好像他们都变成了遵循本能、没有心智的狂兽。

　　为了控制事态，国王命士兵们抓来感染者，关押在监牢里；又下令让灵魂大师带领这个国家里最有智慧的学者们，研究抵御瘟疫的方法。到后来，就连国王本人也把自己关在白色宫殿里，反复实验、反复推演，企图找到一转局势的契机。

　　他们曾有一位从深渊上升的空洞骑士成功封印了在梦境中传播瘟疫的障目之光，可现在那位骑士已经不在了。

　　感染者越来越多，百战百胜的骑士们面对无形的敌人束手无策。王颁布了新的戒严令，将泪水之城的大门封锁。监牢里已经关满了暴躁好斗的疯子，连一些大型的公共设施都被征用来容纳病患，城中却不断有新的感染者出现。

　　怎么办呢？杀。

　　有家属发病的虫子们满怀希望的看着王国卫队接走他们的亲人，却无一例外地在几天后就被告知他们的亲人已经不幸病逝；另一边，卫兵们在一间间牢房门口列队，等着典狱长挨个打开锁。里面的感染者从栅栏里伸出手胡乱抓挠，咆哮着，疯狂地撞击铁制的栏杆，在牢门打开的一瞬间扑出来，再被十几把骨钉乱刀砍死，变色的瘟疫之血在地上积成一个又一个小小的血泊。有些年轻的卫兵犹豫不决，拿着骨钉的手微微发着抖，呆愣地看着和他们一样年轻的躯壳在眼前倒下，又在年长的兵士长的大声呵斥下回过神来，咬着牙将手中的尖钉劈向下一个扑上来的虫子。

　　起初，一周下来要处理的只有一两个，后来增加到了五六个，再是十几个、二十几个、几十个，这些虫子有的穿着贵族的服饰，有的只是逆来顺受的劳工，头上顶着采矿用的矿灯，有的看起来普普通通没什么特征，但在扑出来的一瞬间，手里还紧紧抓着家人给的护身符。无论身份贵贱，瘟疫都一视同仁。夜晚，一车一车的尸体被倾倒进排放污水和雨水的窨井，守口如瓶的王室家臣们承担了疏通下水道的工作，抱怨着昨天、前天还有大前天，下水道都被尸块堵住了好几次，让卫兵们记得明天多剁几刀把尸体都弄碎一点。

　　恐慌在王国里蔓延，有些虫子因为亲人的死而开始质疑国王的决策，甚至有消息证实，一些虫子悄悄成立了一个反抗组织，成员里竟还包括曾经是王国卫兵的战士。这些虫子聚集起来，意图谋逆。

 

　　德莱娅在瘟疫出现以后就被派去四处作战，忙得脚不沾地。这段时间为了追查之前清剿过一次、最近却又开始活跃的逆党余孽，才被召回王宫，得以稍事修整。好不容易有了个喘息的机会，她当晚就跑去了那家酒馆。

　　疲惫的骑士推开酒馆的门，熟悉的位置上却没有红色战士的身影。德莱娅要了杯酒，坐下，喝了几口只觉得索然无味。她的酒友不在——沃姆在上，希望瘟疫没有波及到他。

　　德莱娅喝光了第一杯酒，又要了第二杯，她一口没动，在吧台前干坐到快半夜。对方今天可能不会来了，骑士有些失望地叹了口气，正准备结算酒钱离开，却在这时听到了门扉开启的吱呀声。风铃发出叮当的声响，全身湿透的战士推开了酒馆的门。

　　“哎哟，小姐，好久不见。”他看起来和德莱娅一样疲惫，却还是用那种低沉稳重的语调向骑士问候。泽若走过去，把骨钉靠在吧台，在惯常的椅子上坐下。

　　“好久不见。”德莱娅立即回以同样的问候，将手里的杯子推到战士面前，“请你的酒，……”

　　她怔了怔，这才想起自己其实并不知道对方的名字。战士也没有接过话茬顺势来个自我介绍的意思，接过酒杯，匆匆道一句“多谢”，就往嘴里猛灌了几口。

　　等等……这是……？

　　德莱娅是久经沙场的骑士，杀戮与战斗已经成为本能，深深刻在了她的每一寸外骨骼里。即使被泪水之城终年不停的大雨冲淡，即使老练的战士看起来平静如常，她也能分辨出来——在刚刚倾身递酒的一瞬间，战士身上正散发着一种她无比熟悉的、微弱的气味。

　　鲜活血液的腥气，还有属于刚刚痛下过杀手的屠戮者的慑人气场。

　　“……这么久了，你都没告诉过我你叫什么？”德莱娅自然不会蠢到当场质疑对方，而是装作不经意地问了一句。战士转过头来看着她，放下杯子，说：“按理说我该为了自己的失礼而感到羞愧，可……小姐啊，这么久了，你一直把自己捂得严严实实，我连一睹芳容的机会都没有，我隐瞒自己的姓名也不算过分吧？”

　　为了掩盖身份，德莱娅从未将斗篷的兜帽放下过。

　　“所以啊，小姐。我们都有自己的顾虑，有些事情还是不要太追根究底的比较好。”

　　战士又坐了一会儿，没有再喝剩下的酒，而是起身向德莱娅道别， “时候不早了，小姐。”

　　他看起来一切如常。只是低沉稳重的语调里……

　　“告辞。”

　　……带上了丝丝寒意。

 


	2. 叛徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德莱娅在酒馆找到了一位相谈甚欢的酒友，但不久之后她却发现对方并非善类。于雨夜之中拔剑出鞘的泽若，究竟在为何而战呢？

　　第二天，德莱娅在整理收集到的逆党情报时看到一份报告，泪水之城被封死的城门有开启过的痕迹，守门的卫兵被杀，时间是昨天深夜；另一份报告，城里再次发现了逆党的行踪。

　　德莱娅不是什么天真烂漫的小姑娘，昨晚的异样加上今天这份情报，她知道这意味着什么。可惜，她想，可惜，她好不容易有了这么个相谈甚欢的酒友。太遗憾了，抛开各自的身份不谈——她还真挺喜欢对方的。

　　她整了整身上的铠甲，走出宫殿大门。王国卫兵已经列队集结，候在门外，等着骑士德莱娅带领他们讨伐反叛国王的逆贼。

　　情报很准确，卫兵们真的在砸开几个房间、撬开几个地下室暗门后找到了躲藏的叛党，其实他们大部分都是平民百姓，根本没有什么很强的战斗力，只是不知道在什么信念下聚集了起来，组织性和纪律性强得惊人，甚至在德莱娅带兵破门而入以后都没有惊慌。他们迅速而井然有序地站出来一部分，抵挡卫兵的攻击，另一部分则开始迅速按照某个固定的路线撤离，或许他们还开凿了暗道？德莱娅想起陛下让她抓住至少一个活口回去，挥挥手就让卫兵冲进去打散对方的阵脚。一只瘦小灰白的虫子摔到在地，旁边的卫兵弯下腰去正准备擒获他，就被不知从什么地方飞出来的一把骨钉钉进了脑袋。偷袭者冲出来，一把捞起摔倒的同伴，然后所有还在抵抗的战士就都得令一般，全部飞快的离开了。

　　即使只是一闪而过的程度，德莱娅也万分确信她看到了一支鲜红的弯角，那可不是什么很常见的外形；她自然也没漏过灰白虫子向他的拯救者发出的那声惊慌而感激的喊叫：

　　“泽若！！！”

 

　　几天后，当酒馆的门再次被推开的时候，气氛已经变得剑拔弩张。

　　“泽若。”

　　德莱娅一把拉下兜帽，对着吧台边坐着的背影低声唤道。对方顿了一下，慢慢转过身来。

　　“小姐……我早就在怀疑了。”泽若看着她，轻轻叹息着，“果然是你啊，王国骑士德莱娅。”

　　桌上摆着两杯酒，一杯在泽若手里拿着，一杯在德莱娅平时坐的地方放着，肯定是事先准备的，泽若显然在等着她。那把骨钉也别回了腰间，只要他想，随时可以拔出来。

　　“你知道了我的名字，我也总算是看到你的脸了。咱们扯平了，小姐。请吧？请坐。”

　　骑士抓紧了自己的佩剑，在泽若身边坐下，却迟迟不去碰面前的酒杯。

　　“……啊，你是信我不过。”泽若看在眼里，心知对方是怕他在酒里下了毒，苦笑一下，伸手拿起德莱娅面前的杯子喝了一口，另一只手就要将自己刚刚还在喝着的酒推给对方；见状，德莱娅劈手夺过被泽若拿走的酒杯，三两下将杯子里的酒喝掉大半。

　　盯着对方的动作，泽若挑了挑眉，收回推出一半的杯子，嘴角大大咧开，笑得一脸了然。他端起杯子，向德莱娅致以敬意：“骑士大人，好气魄。”

　　紧张的空气缓和下来，似乎他们之间的矛盾暂时消弭了。骑士和战士坐在一起，像以前一样畅谈起来。

　　“你的直觉真敏锐，小姐，该说是战士的直觉吗？前几天晚上被你发现的事情可吓了我一跳。”泽若先开了口，“你是怎么发现的？我还以为自己在外面淋了这么久的雨，应该已经被冲得够干净了才对。”

　　“敏锐什么的，”德莱娅盯着酒上浮着的一点灰尘，说，“泽若你小子也不差。一个最多能遮过半脸的兜帽能挡多久？你怕是早就发现跟你每天喝酒说话的是个王国骑士，还非得装出一副什么都不知道的样子。”

　　“我那是看破不说破啊，小姐。你一副不想让人认出来的样子，我要是一句话戳穿了，岂不显得太不识相？总要给女士留脸面……”

　　“什么？什么看破不说破，可闭嘴吧，泽若。狡猾就是狡猾，还不承认。”骑士打断了对方的话，顺带还呛了一句回去。她吹了吹酒面上的浮灰，喝上一口，问，“那参加叛军的理由呢？总得有个理由吧？”

　　“是‘起义军’。”泽若纠正着。“国王没有找到治愈瘟疫的方法，瘟疫来源于别的……更强大的东西，而国王隐瞒了事实，反而欺骗他的臣民，一批一批杀掉了感染者。知道是谁给我们打开了已经封死的泪城大门吗？”他好像在看着德莱娅，但视线的焦点却不在骑士身上，“是卫兵队的一个小伙子。他喜欢的小姑娘感染瘟疫发狂了，他眼睁睁看着那姑娘被他的长官一刀一刀剁成碎块。类似那小子的还有好几个，失去了孩子的母亲，失去了挚友的贵族小少爷……”

　　顿了一会儿，战士似乎终于从惨烈的回忆中挣脱出来，向骑士发出质询：“德莱娅，回答我，这就是你的陛下的正义吗？”

　　“放肆，那你想怎么样？”德莱娅严词反驳道。“放着那些发病的虫子不管，任由他们袭击自己的邻居和家人、生生撕碎自己的孩子？陛下曾经封印过一次同样的瘟疫，一定也能封印第二次，在找到可行的解决方法以前，这也是没办法的事情。你看那些死者觉得可怜，那任由他们拉上自己周围的虫子一道惨死，难道会更好吗？”

　　骑士平复一下情绪，向叛党抛出自己的驳斥：“泽若，杀掉感染者确实很残忍，但这保证了更多国民的安全，你能想到比这更小的代价吗？”

　　他们握着手里的杯子陷入沉默。

　　“……那看来是谈不拢了啊，小姐。”

　　“是啊，叛徒。”

　　夜深了，话也已经说明白了，是时候做个了断了。

　　“泽若，明天一决胜负吧。”

　　“恭敬不如从命，小姐。”

　　“你可别跑。”

　　“你也别刚出酒馆就带兵把我抓了。嘛，要是你真动手把我抓了，我……唉，我也没话说。”

　　“今晚就放你一马，但明天我决不会手下留情的。”

　　闻言，泽若大笑起来：“你这么说我就放心了，我的小姐。否则我都不知道明天面对你的时候，自己该不该全力以赴！”

　　正当准备喝光杯中残酒的时候，战士突然想起了什么，放下杯子，转过头来看着骑士，正色道，“小姐……不，我不能再这么叫你了。从现在起，于我而言，你只是前来平叛的王国骑士——你是我的敌人了，德莱娅大人。”

　　骑士和逆党各自抬手，两只酒杯相碰，发出清脆的声响。

　　今夜姑且把酒言欢，明朝自是兵戎相见。

　　他们还像往常一样，在深夜的酒馆门口分别，各自回到自己的住处。只是无论是泽若还是德莱娅，都已经心知肚明——这次告别，就是他们的分道扬镳。

　　“趁你还走得出这座城市，快逃吧。”

　　德莱娅停下脚步，回过头，看着对方离去的方向自言自语，即使她很清楚，按照泽若的行事风格，他多半不会逃。　

　　而这时的泽若正头也不回地向巷口走去，看着雾雨朦胧的街道，内心平静。他明白自己只是个籍籍无名的战士，而德莱娅既然贵为王国骑士，实力恐怕也远在他之上，而且如果计划执行顺利，明日一战，他必败无疑。

　　尽管如此，泽若的脚步依旧轻健。

　　 “让我领教领教王国骑士的实力吧，小姐。”

 

　　“……”

　　德莱娅看着空空荡荡的战场，不，也不是完全空空荡荡：空地的中央立着她熟悉的红色身影。泽若就这么站在那儿，面对大片白晃晃的卫队骑士，一手垂于身侧，一手按在剑柄，站得气定神闲。

　　“唷，还真是热闹啊，德莱娅大人。”

　　周围没有障碍物，自然也没有可以埋伏兵力的地方，整个战场上的叛军，只有泽若一个。

　　“泽若……你在耍什么花招？”

　　“我是来和你一决胜负的啊，德莱娅大人。我们约好了的——你可真是贵人多忘事。”

　　“少装了！你的同党呢！？”

　　“他们？哈哈，德莱娅大人……跟女士相约，怎么能让其他虫子碍事呢？”

　　看样子，其他的叛党多半已经从泪水之城逃走了，泽若留下来殿后，为撤离的同伴拖延时间。卫队骑士们已经重重围了上去，以泽若为中心，在战场中央划出一道圆形的虫墙。

　　“……那行吧，这是你自己的选择。”德莱娅耸耸肩，转头对着手下的卫队骑士下令：“听着，我要跟这个叛党单挑，没我的命令，谁也不许擅自打岔！”

 

　　骑士走上前去，在距战士十几步的地方站定，向她的对手行开战礼，泽若也回过一礼，然后他们同时拔出骨钉，向对方冲去。德莱娅的攻势凶猛，出招狠辣，难以想象一把细巧的佩剑竟能挥出如此沉重的攻击；而泽若看起来更灵活一些，他不断地变换进攻的步调，在对方的刀尖上游走，找寻着德莱娅的破绽。

　　德莱娅的重攻击似乎占了上风，就在她准备用下一记重击将对方破防的时候，泽若突然迅速向后撤了几步，她立即向前追上去，却看到一把骨钉直直对着眉心飞来。在难解难分的战斗中将自己的武器投掷出去，这可算不得什么高明的招数啊，走投无路了吗？她轻轻松松就能挡开这一招，那么接下来呢，没有了武器的……

　　……她看到泽若紧跟在甩出的骨钉后面冲了上来。对方脸上露出诡计得逞的微笑，在她挥剑格挡的一瞬间，一直被隐藏起来的第二把骨钉从战士背后抽出，朝她没有防备的腹部划去。饶是她反应够快，脚下用力向一侧闪开，腰上也被锋利的刀刃划出一道不浅的伤口。

　　是她小瞧泽若了。受创的骑士不怒反笑：这样的本事，才配得上做她的对手。

　　“压箱底的功夫都拿出来了啊。”德莱娅瞥了瞥伤口，攻击的速度倒是一点没慢下来，她又一次用重击逼退企图近身的对手，因激烈的战斗而发出低吼。

　　“骑士大人全力以赴，我又怎敢怠慢？”被逼得退开的泽若也从紧咬的牙关里挤出一句作为回应，他找机会捡起了掉在地上的骨钉，再次退开，打算故技重施。

　　但德莱娅不会再给他第二次机会了。面对对方用力掷来的骨钉，她直接抬起左手敲在了钉身上，任凭刀刃划破掌心，右手则握紧佩剑，用尽全身力气，向再次冲到眼前的泽若撞过去，灌注全力的攻击甚至连同他半路收回挡在胸前的骨钉也磕出了一道细细的裂口。细剑贯穿了战士的身体，将泽若狠狠钉在地上。

　　胜负已定。

　　德莱娅用脚尖将掉在地上的武器拨开，俯身看向倒地的对手：“好身手啊，泽若。”

　　 “还是你……唔……比较强啊，小姐……咳……唉，我差点……嘶——差点以为我……就要赢了呢……”

　　泽若居然还活着。看来虽然没有挡下那一击，他的骨钉多少让细剑偏离了预定的方向，不然方才那一剑，应该已经穿透了他的心脏。

　　“你赢了我也不会放你走的。”

　　“我知道……”泽若的眼神有些涣散，或许是压抑痛苦耗费了太多精力，“嗯……我当然知道。是我输了。不过……呃——！不、不是你……”他强行使劲撑起身体，不顾贯穿胸腹的剑刃因他的动作又陷进去几寸，抬头直视着德莱娅的眼睛，“呵，小姐啊……不是你，是他们……不会放我走……”

　　言下之意，如果刚刚的胜者是泽若，他一定会赶在被卫兵制服以前杀了德莱娅。

　　“哼，说得好……不然传出去说我身为王国骑士，竟还要一个叛徒容让，像什么话？”

　　对于他们来说，不会存在童话中那种将对手放生的浪漫，这一点他们早就心照不宣——因为有些东西，是无论如何不能相让的。

　　譬如职责，譬如信念，譬如荣耀。

* * *

 　　德莱娅去牢房宣读反叛者的死刑判决的时候，泽若正被镣铐拷着，挂在粗糙的石头墙壁上，狱卒们随便找了几块脏兮兮的破布，草草把伤口裹了一下，就把他扔在那儿了。

　　 “你们这是干什么？他伤成这样还怕跑了不成？把他放下来，伤好好处理一下，严加看管就是。”

　　这个王国骑士的脸色看起来很不好，跟在她身后的狱卒有些惶恐，却还是毕恭毕敬地回答：“可德莱娅大人，这不合规矩……”

　　骑士的脸色更差了，转过头盯着他，沉下音调呵斥道：“他要是提前死了，明天的处刑出了差错，你们谁担待得起！？这可是陛下的旨意，你们难道想抗命？”

　　 “不敢！不敢……遵命，德莱娅大人。” 狱卒连冷汗都出来了，王国骑士的气场像是下一秒就要拔剑把他就地正法，他哆嗦着，赶紧唯唯诺诺地应下，然后逃也似的离开了牢房。 

 

　　白色的骑士站在关押死刑犯的监牢里，看着靠在墙角、勉强支撑身体的俘虏。看守按照她的命令给囚犯松了绑，重新包扎了伤口，现在几乎裹满了泽若整个胸膛的纱布里正在慢慢向外沁出草药汁液和血液的混合物。

　　他们无言相对了良久，最终是泽若开口打破了沉默。

　　“我的处刑呢？小姐，你该读判决书给我听了。”

　　“不用读了。就在明天。”

　　“死刑没跑了，是吧？是得赶紧……咳！咳咳……否则小姐你那一刀下手这么狠，我撑不了几天自己就死掉了，对吗？”

　　叛徒用虚弱的声音低笑着，却被细微的颤动牵连伤口，咳嗽起来，又费力地喘了好几口气，才从嘴里吐出淤积的污血。

　　“你不该来，蠢货。你该趁我放你一马的机会逃命。”

　　“啧，脾气别这么火爆嘛，小姐。我可好歹是来赴你的约啊……”

　　……这就是你只身迎战一整支卫兵队的理由？你根本是来赴死的，白痴。

　　德莱娅只觉得胸口一股无名火，她想要破口大骂，张了张嘴，却又闭上，到底没把话骂出来。

 

　　翌日，刑场。

　　看台早早挤满了闻讯而来的平民和贵族。处刑台上，泽若被五花大绑，跪在地上，听王室家臣宣读他的罪行。镣铐与锁链将他重重禁锢，为了以儆效尤、震慑所有胆敢反抗国王的愚蠢之徒，反叛者的死将被展示在所有围观者面前。

　　 “还有什么遗言吗，叛徒？”

　　而亲手处死他的殊荣，属于将他击败并俘获的王国骑士德莱娅。

　　“……再请我一杯酒吧，小姐。”

　　呵，在这一点上，泽若和她倒真是好默契。

　　德莱娅从怀里掏出一只造型眼熟的玻璃瓶——她昨晚特意去酒馆买的——拔掉瓶塞，将里面盛着的酒尽数浇在地面上，混浊的液体浸透脚下的泥土，一点一点洇到叛徒跟前。处刑台下的呼声一浪高过一浪，懦弱无能的虫子们没有自己上阵杀敌的胆量，因此才会翘首企盼国王给他们准备的、安全的血腥场面。兴奋至极的看众们，正为他们仅有此刻才依稀能展露的勇猛发出热烈的喊叫。

　　呼声混合着热浪，从四面八方涌过来，让德莱娅不由得走了下神。那天她真该对着无力再战的泽若补上一刀、当场给他个痛快，而不是把他拖回来，将他的斩首变成一场表演。泽若是一位高傲的战士，他应该死得光明磊落，为了捍卫自己的信念和荣耀血染沙场。战士的陨落应当受到敬重，而像这样死在众目睽睽的刑场上，成为庸碌的懦夫们茶余饭后津津乐道的谈资，是对他的侮辱。

　　德莱娅拔出佩剑，垂放在泽若的后颈上。死囚感觉到冰凉的金属挨着脖子，却反而用最后的气力挺直身体，昂首挺胸看向前方，仿佛他不是跪在泥土砌成的刑场，而是站在金碧辉煌的授勋台上。

　　正对着他的看台上放着临时的王座。王座上，坐着圣巢的苍白之王。

　　“动手吧，小姐。为了你的陛下。”

　　她将手里的骨钉高高举起，锋利的剑刃反射着苍白的光。

　　为了国王。

　　泽若看了一眼曾经在设想中会为他剑尖所指的身影，嗤笑一声，闭上了眼睛。

　　“趁我还有力气……动手吧，小姐。我快跪不住了。”

　　为了圣巢。

　　握着骨钉的手几不可察地颤抖了一下，然后重重斩了下去。

　　新鲜的血液自离断的动脉中喷射出来，迸溅在行刑者白色的外壳上，再滴落到地面，与尘埃混在一处。叛徒头颅落地的一瞬间，刑场的气氛在民众狂热的欢呼中被掀到了最高点。

　　为了万众一心。

　　陛下也好，泽若也罢，他们都想要从瘟疫手中拯救这个国家。于圣巢而言，他们的最终目的都是正义的。然而若想要团结一国之力，这个巨大漩涡的中心，便只能存在一种正义。

　　于是身为王国骑士的德莱娅化为暴烈的利刃，让王的正义吞没了反叛者的正义。

　　为了万众一心。

　　在大灾大难前，国家尤其需要凝聚力，最好的方法就是将所有的负面情绪——仇恨、恐惧、悲痛——全部集中到某一件事物，或宣泄在某一些个体身上，再将之抹除消灭；而恰好在这时候跳出来反抗国王的泽若，不知死活地单挑王国卫队的泽若，那么张扬、显眼、引人注目的泽若，就是最好的牺牲品。

　　为了……万众……一心。

　　为什么那天陛下要她无论如何带回一个活着的反叛者？直到此刻，德莱娅才终于明白了其中的用意。

　　原来如此。

 

　　看众们陆续散去，身首异处的尸体被收拾起来，送到安息之地。泽若的祭坛被摆放在最显眼的地方以示警醒，镌刻着逝者之名的墓碑成为耻辱柱，特制的棺椁里，那些施加了诅咒的花纹可以确保他的灵魂无止境地在世间徘徊，这是国王对反叛者的惩罚。

　　葬在安息之地的泽若，将永远不得安息。


	3. 酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泽若在围剿叛军的战斗中落败，侥幸活下来的叛徒被王国骑士亲手处刑。不久之后，德莱娅的战斗方式发生了变化。

　　几个月后，德莱娅受命前往真菌荒地，阻截企图攻进王后车站的叛军螳螂。

　　将手上的骨钉飞掷出去，打乱对方进攻的步调，身体紧随其后，冲到忙于格挡的敌人眼前，再用藏在背后的第二把骨钉狠狠贯穿疏于防护的身体。趁着敌人倒下的空隙，在掷出第二把骨钉的同时，将第一把骨钉收回身后，如法炮制，对付下一个敌人。若对方看出规律，试图提前格挡以破解招式的时候，还可以随机应变，不再投掷剑刃，而是直接袭击空门大开的腹部。

　　这套战术确实好用，特别适合应付潮水般不断涌上来的叛军螳螂。果然用叛徒的招式来清剿叛徒最好不过——德莱娅一边想，一边将她的第二把骨钉收进鞘里。那明显不是和她的佩剑成对的一件武器：更长，更重，也更粗糙，是雄虫战士们喜欢的款式。甚至如果仔细看的话，就能发现看似被保养得很好的钉身其实已经开裂，接近握柄的地方有一个被什么东西磕出来的豁口。

　　敌军在溃退。王国的军队再次取得了胜利。

 

　　德莱娅一直都很厌烦那种贵族云集的大型社交场合，尤其在瘟疫蔓延的严峻事态下，贵族们居然还能有心思纸醉金迷、寻欢作乐，这让她厌烦之余还感到一丝恶心。不过就算再怎么不乐意，今天的宴会，她可都溜不掉了——击退了螳螂叛军的德莱娅，正是这场庆功宴的中心。

　　“我忠实的臣子们，让我们为了今天的英雄举杯欢庆！我们骁勇的王国骑士德莱娅率领军队挫败了螳螂叛军的计划，再一次保护了圣巢，今夜即是为了她而举行的宴会。诸位！敬骑士德莱娅！”

　　苍白之王用威严的语调向善战的骑士予以褒扬，毫不吝啬的赞赏之辞宣告着晚宴的开始。衣着华丽的贵族们随着王的动作，高举酒杯，剔透的水晶杯折射着满堂通明的灯火，在地上投下一片不甚齐整的附和。

　　“敬骑士德莱娅！”

　　今夜的主角也同所有虫子一道，举起手里的杯子，向慷慨致辞的国王行礼，向所有参加宴会的虫子致意。德莱娅穿着繁复而华丽的宫廷礼服，不动声色地扯了扯勒着胸廓的蝴蝶结和束带，只想快点离开。

　　虽然没法依靠同僚的掩护开溜，德莱娅还是耍了个小把戏。在战斗中，她的胳臂被螳螂的利刃划出了一道又长又深的口子，不过只是皮肉伤，对她而言并无大碍。若放在平时她根本不会去管，但这一次，骑士请医师给这条胳臂缠了厚厚的纱布，还煞有介事地打上了夹板和绷带，吊在脖子上，假装自己伤得不轻。她和宴会上的贵族们随便聊上几句，就拿这道虚张声势的伤做借口，向国王陛下行礼告退，端着一杯酒，躲进大厅旁的休息室，屏退侍者，掩上了门。

　　这会儿她更想要一个独处的空间。

　　德莱娅呆了没多久，房间门就被推开了。迟来的奥格瑞姆高举着酒杯，一如既往用他爽朗的大嗓门向凯旋的骑士道贺：

　　“德莱娅，我的朋友，祝你健康！我远远看到了你的英姿，凌厉又果断，真是精彩极了！两把骨钉——这可是前所未见的战斗风格！你从哪里学会了那样的新招式？”

　　“哦。”德莱娅仰头一口喝干杯子里的酒，语气平静，“是一个朋友。”

　　苦辣酸涩的液体顺着喉咙滚下去，她从没觉得宫廷贡酒竟能这么难喝。

　　“……我的一个叛徒朋友。”

　　沉默了一会儿，骑士又用低得听不见的音量再补上这么一句。

　　喑哑的字句轻易就被宴会上嘈杂喧闹的背景彻底吞没，就像泽若赌上性命作出的、微不足道的抗争。

* * *

　　莫名其妙在自己的坟头上醒过来，发现自己双脚离地在半空中飘着，别的虫子看不见他，而且他也完全无法离开这片墓地——泽若在大片墓碑中转悠了好几天，总算从看守这里的飞蛾嘴里大致了解了情况。

　　他以为国王判了他死刑，没想到死刑后还接着一个无期。不出意外，他会一直在这里停留下去。

　　唉……沃姆那小矮子，真是够狠的。

　　不过也不是完全没有好事情发生。泽若在自己的墓碑下发现了砸碎的玻璃渣，周围的碎石地里散发出阵阵酒香。

　　啊，他想。有位老朋友来过。

* * *

 

　　德莱娅很少再去那个酒馆了。即使去，也只是向酒保买上一整瓶酒，转身拉开大门，消失在泪水之城终年不息的大雨之中。

　　没有哪个虫子会在深夜跑去安息之地，这里只有守护和打理坟墓的先知。即使一个王国骑士时不时会来到这里，做出吊唁背叛国王的叛徒这种大逆不道之举，也不会有别的谁知道。她拧开酒瓶，喝上几口，对着泽若的墓碑随口说着哪家店又有了新的防锈油、骂哪个贵族整天只知道溜须拍马……就像泽若正坐在她身旁、随时会接下她的话头一样。

　　 “……这是我最后一次来看你了，叛徒。”

　　红色的灵魂漂浮在空中，静静看着眼前的骑士；而没有古老族群的能力的德莱娅，却看不见自梦境而来的战士。

　　“我傻什么呢，哈……那家伙早就死透了不是吗。”

　　『我说小姐啊，你还当真不知道你的陛下在我坟头上耍了什么花样？……那你还十天半个月来一次？』

　　泽若有些惊讶，他还以为德莱娅知道他被“关”在这儿了，所以才时不时来看看他。不然谁会大半夜的跑来，坐在墓地里跟一块墓碑说话？说出去别的虫子肯定会以为这个骑士是疯了。

　　“知足吧，以后也不会再有谁请你酒了。”

　　看不见鬼魂的德莱娅，当然也听不见对方的话语，她自顾自地说着，又对着瓶口灌了几口下去。她抬起胳臂看看瓶子里还剩下一半的液体，紧接着扬手便将酒瓶重重砸在地上。

　　『什么啊，小姐，好意我心领了，别总在别人的坟头乱摔瓶子啊。来一次摔一次，你的暴脾气什么时候能改一改？……行吧，我又欠你一杯酒，我该怎么还你？你还真是爱给我出难题啊，小姐。』

　　泽若看着骑士离开的背影，再看一眼地上混着酒水的玻璃渣子，没来由地想起他们第一次一起喝酒的场景——

　　『真是粗鲁的请酒方式啊，小姐。』战士的灵魂忍不住笑起来，『嘛，反正我也是个粗人。』

　　明天，德莱娅会动身去往御花园，守卫在王后陛下左右，直到瘟疫彻底消失的那一天。从今往后，骑士想来也再难有机会造访此处了吧。

* * *

 

　　今天不知道怎么了，叛军螳螂的攻势尤其猛烈，甚至连背叛了姐妹的螳螂领主都亲自上阵。德莱娅带领的护卫队几天前就已经全部阵亡，而本来应该每周都补充一次兵力的白色卫兵也好久都没有来过了。

　　“德莱娅，我能感觉到最近容器变得愈发虚弱，瘟疫波及的范围也越来越大了，附近的居民可能也受到了影响，你要小心。”

　　为了压制瘟疫，王后陛下将苍白的根须和枝丫伸展到地下，支撑着摇摇欲坠的王国，因此耗尽了所有力量。尽管已经无法视物，王后仍保持着温和优雅的姿态，担忧着一直守护她的骑士。

　　“感谢您的关怀，王后陛下。请不必忧虑。”

　　她听到铠甲摩擦的声音。在她跟前，骑士单膝跪地，回禀的语气听起来胸有成竹。

　　他们其实已经到了不得不背水一战的地步，螳螂叛军在步步紧逼，将兵线推到了御花园门口，即使德莱娅在一个多月前就冒险去封死了通往鹿角虫车站的两个捷径，却仍然没能拖延多久。

不过她决定向王后隐瞒这个事实。

　　“巡逻时间到了，陛下。请容我先行告退。”

　　虽然这样想实在是大不敬，但她仅此一次地庆幸王后现在什么都看不见了——不然溅在她脸上的瘟疫之血，足以揭穿刚才的谎言。

　　德莱娅走出曲折幽暗的通道，伫立在通往王后陛下所在的必经之路上，外面天气很好，光线充足。不远处传来叛军螳螂向这边行进的动静，对方似乎知道了他们已经山穷水尽，甚至连进攻的意图都懒得再去掩饰。

　　 “那么……这里只有我和你们了。”

　　看着毫无章法地冲上来的敌人，骑士突然莫名想起了某个敢独自对峙一整支军队的白痴。德莱娅笑着摇了摇头，转而露出轻蔑的神情大声呵斥：“连车轮战这种下贱战术都用上了？虽身为战士，你们却全无半点荣誉可言！”

　　她活动了一下酸痛发僵的肩膀，脑海里回放着属于那个叛徒的战斗技巧：拔剑、发力、攻击、收刀，如何巧妙地作出干扰，如何精确地破开敌人的胸膛——每一个动作她都早已熟稔于心。德莱娅拔出已经被血污沾满的佩剑，空出来的手则悄悄伸向背后，握紧了一直藏在身后的另一把骨钉，面对蜂拥而至的叛军发出振聋发聩的呐喊：

　　“——来吧！！”

 

　　泽若在安息之地徘徊了很久。棺椁上的封印果真很恶毒，他只能在自己的坟墓附近活动，旁边的墓碑下埋葬着的都是已经安然逝去的灵魂，讲道理本来他也算死得其所，死后应该也能就此消逝的，结果因为封印的影响，到现在为止这地方死不瞑目——被迫死不瞑目——的，只有他一个而已。看守安息之地的那位叫做先知的飞蛾也越来越老了，原来偶尔他还可以跟前来打理墓碑的先知说说话，现在这个唯一的交谈机会，也因为对方无力再出门而变得难以实现了。

　　自从德莱娅那次离开以后，泽若就再也没有了别的访客。其他的拜访者看不到泽若，只是在路过的时候看一眼他墓碑上的铭文，然后对他这个叛徒投以鄙夷的目光。泽若倒是无所谓，有个会动的活物于他而言算是换了换风景。但后来，就连前来吊唁的虫子也没有了。在好久以后先知终于有力气来打扫一下这边的墓园，告诉泽若说瘟疫变得严重了，现在圣巢的大部分居民都变成了没有自我意识的躯壳。

　　先知以前向他讲述过瘟疫的来源，他猜得对，瘟疫来源于某种更强大的东西，它来自一位被封印、被背叛、被遗忘的古代神祇的愤怒。根据先知的叙述，沃姆也是神明的化身，现在就连苍白的神倾尽国力都无法解决暴怒的光辉……泽若居然还以为凭一己之力有可能找到驱逐瘟疫的方法，是他太天真了，神的力量岂是区区一个小人物能抗衡的？

　　光芒与囚禁了自己的牢笼抗衡着，陷入了旷日持久的拉锯战，而神明相争的后果，则是整个国家都陷入了无法醒来的梦境。时间似乎凝滞了，没有了心智寄宿的身体化为在城市街巷中蹒跚游荡的躯壳，发出窸窸窣窣而漫无目的的噪音，比无声的死寂还令人窒息。

　　这个王国，从建立之日起，就被诅咒了啊；那些怀抱期望的灵魂，也早已注定毁灭。

 

　　又不知过了多久，当泽若的耐性消磨殆尽、渐渐变得心灰意冷的时候，他看见了一个新的拜访者。那是一个空洞而奇怪的小东西，本来活物身上应当带着自己的魂魄，身为灵体的泽若却看不见对方的灵魂，它看上去像是一个虚无的鬼。更奇怪的是，对方空荡荡的眼孔似乎可以看见他。访客在他的墓碑前站了一会儿，又转身向外走去。那个方向是去往十字路的电车，通过那里，它将进入这个濒死的王国。

　　『站住别动！那些想要离开这个王国的虫子都被诅咒了。最好在这里休息，直到时间本身也休憩于此。』

　　泽若有些沮丧地向对方发出警告。小小的访客抬起头来看着失意的战士，掏出了一把捕梦网，做出蓄力向前挥砍的动作，让梦境之光重重敲打在冰冷的祭坛上。

　　他感觉到了什么东西在破碎，牢牢束缚他的封印在梦之钉的叩击下轰然崩塌。

　　『啊，我知道了，你不是什么普通的流浪者。如你所见，这个国家已经快要死去，那么你要如何面对这片充斥绝望的土地，你会逃避吗？……或者你会举起武器，宣判我们的命运？』

　　鬼魂看着他，拔出背在背后的小骨钉，摆出挑战者的姿态，向他宣战。

　　『……很好。小家伙，让我看看你的实力吧。赢过我，我就成为你的助力。』

　　他们的战斗并没持续多久。脱离束缚的泽若可以从自己的梦境中召唤出他那一对趁手的武器，甚至如果集中精神，他还能召唤出第二对。但灵魂不像实体那样有脚踏实地的感觉，而且他久疏战阵，这还是泽若第一次以灵魂的状态战斗，虽然他的挑战者刚开始面对飘忽的骨钉也磕磕绊绊的，却适应得比他更快。

　　不错，有点本事。再一次被击中的幻影破碎开来，在墓碑附近重新聚集成形，泽若收剑，向他的对手行礼认输。

　　小鬼魂也收起骨钉，没有离开，也没有直接拿走他的力量，反而盘起短短的小腿，在他的祭坛前坐下，它似乎无法言语，拿起一根小草梗，在地上写字。

　　『怎么，你不是来拿我的力量的吗？……讲故事？你是小鬼吗，打败了对手以后还非要听听心路历程是怎的？……行吧，反正除了你，也没别的谁会听我说了。』

　　他开始讲关于他自己的事情，关于瘟疫的出现、夜幕下的杀戮、反叛者的企望和诉求，还有他那在绝对力量的碾压下破灭的、近乎奢望的希望。

　　『我的眼界太狭隘了……沃姆的决策很冷静，虽然残酷无情，却也确实比我那近乎空谈的自由和梦想来的更合理。即使我看不惯他的做法，他也无愧被尊为圣巢之王。』

　　他得承认，站在国家的角度，就对抗瘟疫这件事情上，白王的处理方式比他深思熟虑得多。国王有一整套缜密的计划，而他碍事儿了，打仗也没赢，所以被杀了；虫被杀就会死，于是他死了，就这么简单。愿赌服输嘛，没什么好抱怨的。

　　『别叫我叛徒……只叫我傻瓜。』

　　他也随口问了问他沉默的交谈者有怎样的经历，令泽若惊讶的是，在见到他之前，这个小小的鬼魂已经在圣巢里探索了许久。那么……或许它见过那个骑士？虽然似乎几率渺茫，但总值得一问。

　　『小家伙，你说你已经游历过圣巢的很多地方，我问你，你见过一位全身雪白的小姐吗？喏，她是王国骑士，气场特别凶狠，又白得发亮，很显眼的。只要她在附近，哪怕隔着堵墙，你都能注意到她。』

　　鬼魂歪着头思索了一会儿，低头在地上写出几排文字，字里行间描述着一位在王后花园力竭倒下的、雪白的骑士。

　　『你说她已经战死？……你确定是她？……啊，是吗。她也确实好久没来了，我还在想她去了哪里。真是难以置信……谁能杀得了她？』

　　泽若看起来有些怅然若失。他低下头，说话的音量也跟着小了下去，然后陷入沉默。已死的战士身姿笔挺，右手握拳放在左肩，以悼念战友的仪式，为他所挂念的另一位逝者默哀。

　　良久，他终于抬起头来，看着击败了他的小鬼魂，提出了自己的请求：

　　『小东西，我可以把我的力量给你。但我要请你帮我个小忙——带上我，去看看她吧。不过，我们要先去另一个地方……』

　　小鬼魂按照他的指示先来到了泪水之城，七拐八拐的终于找到了一个破旧废弃的小酒馆。它被泽若催促着，小心翼翼地在已经朽烂的吧台和柜子的残骸里面翻找，还被坍塌的木板扣在了下面，好一会儿才挣脱出来。终于，它黑色的小爪子从接近墙角的位置摸出来一小瓶尚且完好无损的酒。

　　『嘿嘿，我就知道我能……好好好，全是你的功劳，谢谢？别这么瞪着我，把你那把亮晶晶的小玩具收回去！……这家店以前的酒保喜欢在柜子底下私藏一瓶自己的酒……哎，抱歉啦，小哥，这个借我一用。』

 

　　德莱娅倚靠在被她杀死的叛军尸体上，她的头低垂着，失去生息的外骨骼显得更加苍白了。骑士的手还死死抓着佩剑的握柄，不知究竟独自击退了多少波攻击，干涸的瘟疫之血在地面上凝固成一层薄薄的痂壳，又在鬼魂踩上去时破碎，发出沙沙的声响。受到感染而变得膨大的螳螂尸体堆成一座小山，好像在向任何可能的进犯者发出无声的示威。

　　『唉，我当然知道起义军大势已去，我自己也必死无疑，只想给同伴拖足够的时间好让他们离开圣巢。我要是当场就死了，他们哪里还跑得掉？虽然最后众目睽睽下被她砍脑袋是挺没面子的……德莱娅她，其实是成全了我啊。』

　　泽若一路上都在絮絮叨叨地说着，看着小小的鬼魂拿出一直小心翼翼携带着的玻璃酒瓶，拔掉瓶塞，把里面盛着的醇香液体在地面上浇出一道笔直的印记。

　　『你能相信吗？我死那天她专门给我带了这个酒！我这个脾气暴烈的老朋友难得温柔一次，我可是万分荣幸……嗯？喂，这不是我的……居然随身带到了这儿？你还真是喜欢这把从我手里拿走的战利品啊。』

　　倒在德莱娅身旁的那具叛军的尸体，胸口被一把骨钉贯穿。即使沾满了血污，也能看得出来这是一件保养得当的武器，只是在骨钉的刀刃上、接近握柄的地方，有一道被磕碎的、细细的豁口。

　　『谢谢你，小家伙，你是个恪守信用的战士。这是约定好的东西——拿去吧。可别以为这样我就不在了，无论你去哪儿，我都会看着你的。』

　　漂浮在半空的幻象开始崩解，渐渐散落成闪亮的碎片。泽若吃力地转向骑士的遗骸，他看起来已经有些无法控制自己的虚影了。

　　『总之……好久不见。来杯酒吧，小姐？』

　　战士的身形几乎已经完全消失，梦境精华融汇成一束暗红，流入梦之钉的光芒中。

　　『这回，该我请了。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近有空的时候会逐渐把以前写过的文全部搬运到AO3上。目前的主要战线依然是Lofter。  
> My Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave Kudos and/or comments!


End file.
